SpongeBob, Daring Do and the Equine Gems (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of SpongeBob, Daring Do and the Equine Gems. One day at Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash was showing SpongeBob her Daring Do Collection. Rainbow Dash: So, SpongeBob. What do you think? SpongeBob SquarePants: They're amazing, Rainbow Dash. Since when did you start collecting these Daring Do Books? Rianbow Dash: When I first got a broken wing, I thought reading a book of Daring Do were for Eggheads. But then, I now realized that it was amazing reading about her adventures. SpongeBob SquarePants: No kidding, And you're on the cover of this book? (shows the cover of Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny) Rainbow Dash: I'll explain it once I take you to see A.K. Yearling. With that said, SpongeBob came across A.K. Yearling who visited Twilight's Castle. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, Hey there, Miss. Daring Do: (as A.K. Yearling) Are you a friend of Rainbow Dash and her company? SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh-Huh, I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. Daring Do: (as A.K. Yearling) Are there anypony else here watching? SpongeBob SquarePants: Nope, Just you and me. Daring Do: Good. (reveals her true self) I'm gonna need your help. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasps in surprise) A.K. Yearling, You're Daring Do? Daring Do: Surprised ya, Didn't I? SpongeBob SquarePants: I can't believe it, You're the real thing just like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Daring Do: Listen, Can I trust you and any of your friends with my secret? I know I've trusted Rainbow Dash and hers. SpongeBob SquarePants: You bet, Daring Do. Soon, SpongeBob invited the rest of his friends including Twilight and the others as they join Daring on the mission. By the time they've got together, They came to see Daring Do. Daring Do: Thank you all so much for coming in such short notice. Twilight Sparkle: We're glad to help, Daring Do. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, What's this all about, Daring? Daring Do: I'm on a mission to find the Equine Gems. Sunset Shimmer: What are the Equine Gems? Daring Do: Well, I'm thinking the Equine Gems contains great power that only the six can possess them. Patrick Star: No... Way! Soon, Everyone prepared for the mission for the Equine Gems. Soon, They've followed where the map takes them. SpongeBob SquarePants: Which way now, Daring Do? Daring Do: Patrick, Which way is east? Patrick Star: Uhh... Let's see, Uhh... (points the wrong way) That way! Just as they followed the direction, Everyone got confused. Starlight Glimmer: I don't understand, I thought this was east. Patrick Star: Ooh! East? I thought you said "weast"! Mr. Krabs: Weast? What kind of compass you reading, Lad? Patrick Star: This one, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: That's west, Patrick. Patrick Star: Oops. (to Daring Do) Sorry, Daring Do. Daring Do: Nevermind, Patrick. Let's just go back to where we came. SpongeBob SquarePants: (uses his GPS) It's a good thing I've brought out my GPS. Twilight Sparkle: Good thinking, SpongeBob. Daring Do: We might find the gems yet once we use that and the map. Suddenly, They were ambushed by Ahuizotl, Dr. Caballeron and their gang. Ahuizotl: Surprised to see us, Daring Do!? Daring Do: Ahuizotl and Dr. Caballeron! Dr. Caballeron: In the flesh! And so, The fight begins as Twilight and her friends fought them off. Daring Do: SpongeBob, Go with your friends and find the gems! Hurry! SpongeBob SquarePants: But, Daring Do. We can't leave you behind! Rainbow Dash: No worries, Bud. We got this. Starlight Glimmer: We'll hold them off, You go while you can. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Starlight. Let's go, Guys! So, They rans as fast as they could to find the Equine Gems. At last, SpongeBob and the others are at a safe distance. Patrick Star: What'll we do now, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: I just don't know, Patrick. Mr. Krabs: We can't give up, Lad. Daring Do is counting on us to find the Equine Gems. Plankton: I hate to say it, But I agree with Krabs on this. SpongeBob, You once taught me what Fun and Team Work was all about. And if we work together, We can find the Equine Gems. SpongeBob SquarePants: (smiles) Thanks, Guys. Now, Let's got find those Equine Gems! So, They set off to find the Equine Gems. At last, They've found the Equine Gems. SpongeBob SquarePants: There they are, Guys! The Equine Gems! Patrick Star: Wow! Just then, The Equine Gems glowed and floats in front of SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton. Squidward Tentacles: Uh, What just happened? Plankton: How should I know? SpongeBob SquarePants: I think the Equine Gems chose us, Just like Daring Do said! Mr. Krabs: I think you're right, Lad. Just then, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton became their own superhero alter-egos, Invincibubble, Mr. Superawesomeness, The Rodent, Sour Note, Sir Pinch-a-Lot and Plank-Ton. (From The Spongebob Movie Sponge out of water) Back with Twilight and the others, Ahuizotl, Dr. Caballeron and their gang kept them hostage. Ahuizotl: It is time or you and your friends to say your goodbyes, Daring Do! Daring Do: You'll never get away with this, Ahuizotl. Ahuizotl: We shall see! Just then, SpongeBob and his friends came to the rescue. SpongeBob SquarePants: (as Invincibubble) Let them go, Ahuizotl! At last, The fight against all evil begins. Patrick Star: (Mr. Superawesomeness) Hope you like ice cream, Because I'm giving you all brain freeze! So, Patrick fired all the ice cream cones at Ahuizotl, Dr. Caballeron and their gang. Just as the scene cuts, SpongeBob tells it to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. SpongeBob SquarePants: And that is how Invincibubble, Mr. Superawesomeness, The Rodent, Sour Note, Sir Pinch-a-Lot and Plank-Ton saved us including Daring Do. Apple Bloom: Flam sakes, That's amazing. Sweetie Belle: Was it scary when you faced Ahuizotl with Daring Do? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, But it was all thanks to our heroes. As SpongeBob winks at Daring Do who's disguising as A.K. Yearling with the cover of their own book about their adventures, "SpongeBob, Daring Do and the Equine Gems", She winked back at him. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225